That Look In Her Eyes
by Celestialxadventure
Summary: From The first Moment, he knew there was something wrong with her. She was always so happy, so energetic, even when she got a bad test score. That's why he follows them on one of their dates. He wanted to make sure Usagi was doing the right thing. UsagixMamo-chan! Fluffy little one-shot...


This was it. This was the last straw. A Father can only take so much!

It had started when Usagi came home with that pocket watch. That stupid star shaped pocket watch which she asked him to fix. Of Course he couldn't say no to his little girl, but something was odd about the way she asked him. She sounded almost…Desperate. Then it came to that crystal which she asked him to put on a chain for some particular reason.

She had been staying over at her friend's houses a lot, mostly Friday nights and Saturday nights. But that isn't what worried him.

He was walking home from work when he spotted Usagi walking home with a tall dark haired man, she had her arm looped through his and they were both laughing. He would often take the same way home at the same time as the first time he saw them together. Weeks had passed and he would silently spy from a distance. Every time his Usagi wrapped her arms around this mysterious man, a small part of him died. Usagi was his little princess, he had raised her.

A year had passed and he had finally learnt the name of this mysterious man. Mamoru Chiba. He was Usagi's boyfriend. Usagi often called him Mamo-chan, so did cousin Chibi-usa, it was saddening.

On a cold February morning he was buying his usual morning coffee from the stand outside the train station. The man in front of him ordered extra strong black coffee with a chocolate chip cookie. He found it weird that the man would buy strong coffee and an extra sweet cookie. But as the man in front of him opened his wallet to hand over some money, he gasped. In the black leather wallet was a clear plastic pocket, and in that pocket was a picture. A picture of his Usagi. She was kissing her boyfriend on the cheek and he had a huge smile on his face. Then he came to a realisation, the man in front of him was Mamoru Chiba. He stared after the man as he grabbed his things and walked off, a young woman was hidden behind an umbrella but her long golden hair was hard to miss. Mamoru's face lit up as he saw the woman and the woman's eye's had a loving look in them. Mamoru handed Usagi the cookie and sipped his coffee. He was brought out of his stalking ways when the woman serving coffee was constantly calling out to him.

That's when he decided to do it.

It was a Thursday afternoon when he left the house and looked down the street to make sure no one was watching him. He carefully walked behind his Usagi as to make sure she didn't notice him. When he finally spotted the man he was looking for, Usagi was already off and into the man's arms. Mamoru was wearing a white shirt with black pants. He had a book in his hands which he immediately put down as he spotted Usagi running for him. The love Mamoru had in his eyes was amazing. Usagi flung herself into his arms and gave Mamoru a short peck on the lips,

"Hey Usako" The man said smiling down at her.

He kept to the shadows and stayed more than 50 feet away at all times. When Usagi and Mamoru were walking through the park, Usagi had jumped onto a park bench and started walking along it. Mamoru held her hand and when she reached the edge of the bench Mamoru held her waist and swung her around until her feet touched the ground.

Usagi smiled. But it wasn't the smile she had on when she saw food, or when she met up with her friends. It was special. It was like Usagi wasn't even herself anymore; she was older and more beautiful.

He caught a sight of Mamoru's eyes and saw all the unsaid love and admiration behind them. He then looked at his Usagi's eyes. He shivered. Her gaze was one of undying love. She was truly in heaven right at that moment.

He had only seen that look on one other woman's face.

He walked back into his house and was greeted by an overwhelming smell of freshly cooked tempura and curry rice.

"So what'd you do after work today" a Woman's voiced called,

"Just looking at something" he whispered as he walked into the kitchen.

"Kenji. I told you not to pry into Usagi's Personal life" The woman told him,

"Yes Ikuko. I promise that I'll never spy on Usagi and her Boyfriend on their dates" Kenji smiled at his wife.

It was true. He had only seen a look of pure love on one other woman's face. And that was his wife's face. Every morning, noon and night.

Then he finally understood why Usagi was so happy. Because she had the look of pure love on her face. The same look that Ikuko Tsukino had for her husband.

Maybe his Little Usagi was starting to grow up after all.


End file.
